


Not Too Late

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, Ginny is awkward, Luna is just sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Ginny shows up late for class and sits next to the pretty blonde girl she's been meaning to ask out.





	Not Too Late

The door slammed open and Ginny shuffled inside the classroom. Embarrassment flooded her cheeks as the entire class stared at her. The professor gave her a look of disdain as she took her seat.

In her hurry, she sat next to the pretty blonde she had been eyeing for the past month. Ginny hated herself for sleeping in, causing this moment to happen. The red-haired girl had been planning the perfect speech to ask the blonde out. And now she had messed it up.

She didn't even know the girl's name since the professor never took attendance. Ginny should have just skipped when she realized she was going to be ten minutes late. But she didn't want to miss seeing the blonde. She'd been working up the courage all weekend and wouldn't be able to listen to Neville's encouraging words any longer.

Her best friend meant well but he really didn't understand what she was going through. He'd been with his girlfriend, Hannah, for years now. The two of them had started dating their sophomore year of high school and now they were sophomores in college.

That wasn't to say that she was crushing on someone with zero information about them. They had a few conversations but had never introduced themselves before.

She didn't even know if the blonde girl liked girls. All Ginny knew about her was that she was extremely beautiful, she was always early, her voice was the prettiest thing Ginny had ever heard, and that she was smart. The blonde always rose her hand to answer questions and she was never wrong.

Ginny counted the last part as the biggest win because she didn't even know what the teacher was saying half the time. Ginny hadn't declared a major yet and this class filled a basic requirement. It was humanities or something like that. She couldn't even remember the name of the course.

To be honest, if she hadn't spotted the blonde, she probably would have dropped the course. Which is why she often found herself zoning out and only paying attention when the girl spoke. So, last night she decided she would ask the girl to lunch or something. She knew the blonde ate lunch right after class since she often saw her walk towards the closest dining hall once they were released. Ginny was always too nervous to eat at the same one so she walked across campus to eat. She didn't want to seem creepy. She knew that was ridiculous but what part of her life wasn't?

She had six older brothers, all of whom went to the same college as her (or had attended in the past). Every time a Professor saw her surname, they knew exactly who she was. Ginny had become accustomed to "strange" things happening to her. Especially since the twins developed their love of pranks.

Of course, Ginny spent the entire lecture thinking about her plan. Once the professor let them go she turned as quickly as she could to the blonde.

"Hello." She took a deep breath to steady herself. "Do you want to go eat lunch?"

"Sure!" the blonde replied chipperly. "I'm Luna, by the way, I don't think I ever told you."

"Ginny," She held her hand out and the other girl shook it enthusiastically.

"I'm glad we finally did that." Luna smiled at her. "Ginny is a lovely name."

"Thanks! Luna is even prettier."

They spent the next hour talking while they ate their food. Ginny was glad neither of them had a class anytime soon. Luna graciously ignored the fact that Ginny was late and in return, Ginny felt herself falling for the blonde even more.

"We should hang out again soon," Luna said as she shouldered her bag. She had to leave for class and Ginny tried to hide her disappointment. But the promise of another hang out lifted her spirits a bit.

"Yeah." She pulled out her phone, "Let's exchange numbers."

* * *

For the next two months, they ate lunch together after their class. On the days that they didn't have class together, they tried to schedule some time to hang out. One night, Ginny tried to introduce Neville and Luna only to discover that they already knew each other. Apparently, they also had a class together.

"Have you asked her out yet?" Neville leaned into her and whispered in her ear.

"No." Ginny looked at her hands. "I don't want to scare her off."

"How do you know you'll scare her off?"

"I don't think she likes me like that and then it'll be uncomfortable."

"You won't know unless you ask."

* * *

Ginny found herself in an old arcade just off Main street. Luna was dragging her from game to game, smiling happily as she played a few. The red-head couldn't keep a smile off her own face as she watched her crush.

"Why do you keep staring?" Luna asked innocently.

"I'm not staring." Ginny crossed her arms. She wouldn't let her feelings ruin this moment.

Luna stepped closer; in fact, it was far too close for Ginny to not overreact about. She could feel a blush crawling up her face as Luna peered at her.

"Something's up with you."

"Nothing's up with me, Luna."

"You've been looking at me a lot recently and then sometimes you won't even look me in the eyes." Luna looked down at her feet. "I just want to know if I did something."

"You didn't do anything; I'm just being weird," Ginny rushed to say. She didn't realize that her stupid crush was hurting Luna's feelings.

"Then what's going on?"

Ginny didn't even comprehend she was doing it until it was happening. Instead of answering verbally she pressed her lips to Luna's. Both girls were stunned by the action and pulled away.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know why I—" But Ginny was cut off by Luna kissing her again.

They stood in the middle of the arcade like that for a while before they stepped away for air. Ginny's heart was beating quickly as she looked at Luna. She couldn't believe that the blonde liked her back.

"And to think if you didn't show up late that day you never would have sat next to me." Luna kissed her again.

"I'm glad I overslept then."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
